How to Open a Closet
by Squirbulbazard
Summary: The story of a Charmander whose life changes when we has a wet dream about one of his best friends. Now questioning his sexuality, he must face many new hardships, along with unexpected turns of events. (Rating MAY be changed to M) Warnings: BoyXBoy, Mild Swearing, and possibly mild violence, and (possibly) mild alcohol or smut references. DISCLAIMER I don't own Pokemon or the IMG.
1. Prologue: Simpler Times

**Warnings: Yaoi/BoyXBoy, Mild Swearing, (and to be safe) alcohol and mild smut references.**

 **Spoiler: Turn the handle and pull. That's how to open a closet. In rare instances, however, you may need to push or unlock it via use of a key.**

 **Anyway, this chapter will just show how Charmander and his friends were around the age of 8-10.**

 **Prologue: Simpler Times**

Charmander was having a sleepover at his house with his two best friends, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. They had stayed over for a few days all ready, and today would be one of their last, as spring break was all most over. On this particular day, however, they had decided to play Hide 'N Seek, or what embarrassed grown-ups would call, 'Man-Hunt'. Charmander pushed open the sliding door, revealing a seemingly endless forest for miles in his backyard. They weren't allowed past the River located about half a mile down, but they didn't care. That half mile was all they needed. Charmander ran to the closest tree, which happened to be an apple tree located before the woods started, and put his head against the tree as the others ran passed him in unknown directions. Charmander began to count down from 20. "Ready or not, here I come!" He shouted in glee, anxious to find everyone and be the winner. He has only five minutes before the timer they placed on the porch sounds to find his friends. As Charmander frantically runs around checking behind every tree and in every bush, he heard a shuffling noise nearby. He practically pounces on top of the bush, falling on top of Squirtle in the process.

"Oww...Charmander that hurt..." He whined rubbing his head.

"Hehe sorry, I got a little excited." Charmander apologized, a light streak of blush going across his face, giving an awkward grin in the process. "Well either way, I found you! So now you need to help me find Bulba-"

"Charmander, kids! Come inside, there's a storm coming and I don't want you to stay outside and get a cold." Charmander's mom called out.

"Aw..." Charmander and Squirtle both pouted. They both began to head back, with Bulbasaur following close behind after emerging from tree he somehow managed to climb.

"I guess this means I won!" Bulbasaur said cheerfully.

"What? No, I would've definitely found you if Mommy hadn't called for us to come inside..." Charmander complained, grabbing and stopping the timer as the trio climbed porch steps. He pushed the sliding door open, allowing his two friends to pass before closing it.

"I dunno, you usually forget to check in the trees." Squirtle told him.

"Ah, shut up...besides, if that's the case, then why didn't you hide in a tree?" Charmander asked slightly frustrated.

"I'm not good at climbing. Besides, it still took you..." He grabbed the timer out of Charmander's hand, "...about three minutes and 47 seconds to find me." He smirked, placing the timer down on the dining room table.

"Whatever...Fine, I guess Bulbasaur wins..." Charmander groaned in defeat, his head lowered as he sulked to himself.

"Yay!" Bulbasaur squealed as he hopped up and down in joy.

"Now, now, settle down, boys. Here, I've made you something to snack on." She said, placing a plate full of chocolate chip cookies on the table.

"Oh wow!" Charmander's face suddenly lit up as he reached for a cookie off of the plate. "Thanks Mommy!" He said as he happily ate his cookie, the others grabbing ones for themselves as well. Charmander picked up the plate of cookies, "We'll be in my room!" He said as he headed upstairs to his room, the other two following close behind.

"All right, you three have fun!" His mom called, taking a seat on the nearby living room couch to watch some TV before the power most likely goes out.

The three of them took a seat in a circle type formation, with the cookies sitting in the middle of them.

"So, what should we do since we have to stay inside?" Squirtle asked while eating a cookie.

"Hmm...I dunno...maybe a game?" Charmander suggested.

"Yeah, but all you have is that fighting game, Stadium." Squirtle said, not particularly fond of the game himself.

"Hey, I also have Stadium 2!" Charmander happily proclaimed. "Besides, you just don't like it because you always loose!" He sneered.

"What? I do not..." Squirtle half-mumbled, "Uh, maybe we could do a board game?" He suggested.

"Oh, okay!" Charmander said standing up. He walked over to the night stand at the side of his bed. "I have Checkers, Chess, Shoots 'N Ekans, Clue, and...that's it." He finished.

"Umm...maybe Clue? That's fun." Bulbasaur said.

"Yeah, okay." Charmander pulled the game out from underneath the nightstand and brought it over, pushing the cookies aside and plopping the game down. "Okay, I'll be Mr. Cacterne, you?"

"Ms. Jynx." Bulbasaur said taking his piece.

"Then I'll be...Colonel Hypno." Squirtle announced. They set up the game and began playing. In the end, it had turned out to be non-other than Ms. Jynx, who was in the lounge with some rope. Squirtle was the one who figured it out.

"Haha, I win!" Squirtle proclaimed victoriously, a large smile appearing on his face.

"Aw...I lost again..." Charmander pouted.

"It doesn't make sense thought..." Bulbasaur started, "Why would Ms. Jynx need to figure out she was the murderer? Shouldn't she of all ready known that...?" He asked confused.

"Maybe she was trying to see if she could frame it on someone else first." Squirtle suggested, not thinking it made much sense either. "Oh wow, it's 10:00 all ready!" He said.

"Well...we did play clue for a while. Plus, it probably didn't help that we had to find a flashlight with working batteries when the power went out." Charmander told him, more or less not caring about his loss anymore.

"I guess...Oh, actually, I didn't realize the power went back on until just now..." Squirtle said, slightly embarrassed.

"Anyway, I guess we should go to bed now." Charmander said, finishing putting the game away.

"Yeah, okay." Squirtle said getting up and plopping down on the left side of the air mattress. Bulbasaur followed suite, except he went on the right side.

"G'night." Charmander said throwing his blanket over himself.

"Good night."

"Good night!" Bulbasaur said, finishing off the chain of good nights. They all dozed off, falling fast asleep.

"Charmander..." He heard a soft whisper.

"Charmander." He heard it again.

"Hey, Charmander!" He got shook this time.

"What...?" Charmander said groggily, rolling to his side to meet face-to-face with Squirtle and Bulbasaur.

"Ssshhh!" Squirtle shushed him. "Someone's down stairs!" He whisper-yelled.

"...wha? What are you-"

"CHARMANDER! WAKE UP!"

"AHHHH!" Charmander jumped in his bed, almost hitting the ceiling. "Mom, what the hell!" He looked around. _"Oh it was just a dream...I wonder why I dreamt of that day...?"_ He thought to himself, confused.

"You missed the bus!" She yelled at him.

"WHAT!" Charmander yelled, suddenly being fully awake. He almost fell out of his bed, rushing to get his school uniform off the dresser. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?!"

"I tried, but you wouldn't wake up!" She replied back.

"Whatever! Love ya, bye!" He grabbed lunch money off the table and ran out the door, attempting to slip his shoes on while doing so. "I'm gonna be late!" Charmander yelled to himself, running out of sight down the street.

"Honestly, that boy..." His mom sighed, shaking her head in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 1: Field Trip

**Warning: Minor, un detailed wet dream at the last paragraph. I also forgot to mention last chapter that there will be minor swearing (nothing too bad ;) )**

 **Chapter 1: Field Trip**

Charmander practically fell to his knees as he arrived at his school's steps, exhausted from all the running he had just done. He decided to take a moment before continuing onwards, as he didn't partially want to face the wrath of Ms. Gardevoir at this very moment. Instead, Charmander sat on the steps trying to catch his breath. When he mentally prepared himself for what was to come, he entered the school halls, took a left, and pushed open the door to his classroom. He waited a moment hear a remark from his teacher before stopping and noticing something: the room was empty. "What the hell...?" He asked himself. That's when it hit him: There was a field trip today! "Crap!" He took a quick glance out the window, "Good, bus is still here!" Sprinting for what felt like his life, he managed to get to the bus before anyone had even noticed he had been absent and stopped at the back of the line of the few students yet to get on the bus. Once again out of breath all ready, he decided he was really, really out of shape and could use some exercise. Enough of that for now, though. Sure, he'd probably get in trouble for arriving late, but at least he got there before the bus left. After stepping onto the bus, his face was instantly greeted by two things: Ms. Gardevoir giving him a death stare, and his two friends waving him over to the back of the bus. He decided to ignore the teacher-for now-and instead walked over to the back of the bus, where he then proceeded to fall onto his seat and started drinking from a water bottle he always has packed in his backpack.

"Dude, where the hell were you?" Squirtle asked, "I thought you weren't going to show up." Charmander stayed silent.

"Hey, don't tell us you ignored your alarm again!" Bulbasaur said jokingly, nudging Charmander lightly.

"M-maybe..." He said embarrassed. "B-but I couldn't help it! I was having such a nice dream~" He said remembering what had made him sleep in so late.

"Oh, really? It wasn't about Rose by any chance, was it?" Squirtle said slyly, referring to another classmate of theirs, Roselia. He and Bulbasaur were all most certain Charmander had a crush on her.

"W-what? No...it was nothing like that, ya perv!" He said playfully punching Squirtle on the shoulder.

"Then what was it about?" Bulbasaur asked, now curious.

"It was about us as kids. It was the day we were playing Hide 'N Seek during our one sleepover-y'know, the one where that storm made us have to go inside so we played Clue instead." Charmander explained.

"Why would you dream about that?" Squirtle asked. "Besides, wasn't that the same day your mom brought that guy over, and we thought there was a burglar, so we went downstairs and found them f-"

"SHUT UP!" Charmander shouted louder that he had meant to, causing a few people to look behind themselves. By this point, Charmander was blushing quite fiercely, embarrassed by both of Squirtle's jests, and the remembrance of the events that had followed that day. Quite a long talk, that was...

The three of them now awkwardly sat quietly waiting for the bus to arrive at wherever it was they were going.

When the bus had finally arrived, which to Charmander, felt like it had been hours, the students and chaperones exited in a neat and orderly line, as Ms. Gardevoir instructed them to do. It turned out that, unbeknownst to Squirtle, his parents had actually volunteered as chaperones (much to his dismay) and ended up being in his mom's group along with Charmander. Bulbasaur was put in Ms. Gardevoir's group, so they figured they wouldn't see too much of him today. "Moooomm..." Squirtle groaned. "Why are you here?"

"What? Is a mother not allowed to see her little Squirley?" His mom asked, giving him a pat on the head.

Squirtle pushed her hand away, "Mom, you're embarrassing meee!" He said as some of the others-including Charmander-started chuckling. He didn't care who was his chaperone today, as long as it wasn't Ms. Gardevoir, who had still been giving a death glare from all the way at the opposite side of the entrance.

"Oh, Squirley! Why are you always so mean to me?" She asked jokingly-over dramatically. As Squirtle and his mom argued-if you could even call it arguing-Charmander decided to take a look at his surroundings. From the outside, the Museum didn't appear to be very big, and also pretty generic. It had an entrance with columns, as per cliché. There didn't appear to be anything around it for a good few miles, with mostly empty plains and some woods surrounding it. Something in particular caught his eye, however, as he noticed that there were Christmas decorations put up. He hadn't even known that museums put up Christmas decorations, much less so extravagantly. There was a massive tree at the entrance, all most touching the ceiling; it had been decorated with seemingly as many ornaments and garland that could be found, topped with a shining gold star. Along the entire top of the building were two layers of red and green garlands, with blinking Christmas lights going around the columns. Charmander had actually forgotten how close it was to Christmas, and began to realize he didn't even know what he wanted. By now, Squirtle and his Mom had stopped "arguing", and the other groups had gotten ready, so the groups began to enter the building one-by-one. The first section their group had gone was the painting exhibits. Now, while Charmander didn't particularly dislike paintings, he was really hoping they would've gone to see the fossils first. Squirtle was looking at some portrait of an Oddish and a Skitty playing in a flower field, while Charmander was trying to wrap his head around some of the modern art that was featured there. The museum wasn't a very big one, so there was not a separate section for modern art.

The rest of the trip wasn't very interesting, and the fossils were a lot less exciting than he had hoped. Most of them weren't even complete, usually missing an arm or sometimes even the head. It was now time to leave, but first any students that had to were allowed to use the bathroom beforehand. Charmander was leaning against one of the pillars at the entrance talking to Squirtle about some of the things they had found interesting. "I thought the painting of that Legendary was pretty cool." Squirtle told Charmander.

"Wait, that modern art one?" Charmander asked. "That one was so stupid, I mean, the fins were frickin' rectangles! And its face was like, split in half..." Charmander began venting about his frustrations with modern art to Squirtle.

"You just don't appreciate good art, do you?" Squirtle said shrugging his arms. "So, then, what did YOU like?" He asked.

"Oh, umm... I didn't really like anything that much." Charmander said blankly.

"Hey, shouldn't you two be kissing?" Came a voice.

"WHAT?!" Both Charmander and Squirtle said in unison, turning their heads to see Bulbasaur sitting there, laughing.

"What the hell does that mean?" Charmander asked, kind of mad.

"Well, you two are standing under mistletoe." He said, still chuckling a bit. The two looked up to see that Bulbasaur was right, as mistletoe had been hung on the garland in between each column. They both quickly jumped away embarrassed.

"Bulbasaur, you suck!" Squirtle said covering his beet red face. Bulbasaur just laughed in reply and walked onto the bus. The other two, after a slight recuperation, boarded the bus as well, sitting next to Bulbasaur, who Charmander was sure Squirtle was plotting a revenge plan for. While he was sitting there, though, staring out the window at the museum, he felt odd. The idea of kissing Squirtle made him feet...aroused. He blushed at the idea, and he quickly brushed it off, assuming it was just the idea of kissing someone that was tuning him on.

After everyone had returned home, Charmander couldn't stop thinking about it. He wasn't sure why, though. "It was just a stupid joke Bulbasaur made..." He thought to himself. "Why do I care so much about it...?" He sighed, trying to figure out answers he probably wouldn't be able to. Eventually he decided that he'd probably forget about it by morning, and fell asleep. It didn't take long, however, before Squirtle started yelling at Charmander to hurry up or he'd be late for...something. Charmander complied with seeming no control over himself and walked out of his bedroom door to find himself entering Squirtle's house.

"Finally, I thought you'd never come!" Squirtle said, even though it only took Charmander a few seconds to arrive. "C'mon upstairs!" Squirtle said taking Charmander's hand and leading him up nonexistent stairs to enter his bedroom. Squirtle then inserted a "movie" starring a Machamp and Ms. Gardevoir for some reason before taking a seat on his bed with Charmander. They both began to "play" while watching it, something he hadn't ever done before-at least in the presence of someone else like this. For some reason, some absurd unknown reason, Charmander reached over to Squirtle and..."Ohhhh..." Was all that could be heard. When the movie was over, the two kissed before falling asleep on, what was for some reason, Charmander's bed.

"AHHHH!" Charmander awoke sweating fiercely. So many thoughts went through his head, such as 'why was I...','why did I...', 'why with Squirtle', 'why were they...' As all of these thoughts flooded into his mind, he noticed something that made his heart skip a beat: there was a wet spot in his sheets-a very noticeable wet spot at that. The full realization of what he had just dreamt of hit him, and hit him hard.

 **Well, there we go! As promised in the description a wet dream...which happens to be the turning point in our fiery little friend's life.**

 **Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated! Please, feel free to review. :3**


	3. Chapter 2: Learning to Accept

"Charmander, are you okay?" Came a voice. It sounded like it came from so far away. "I heard screaming...Charmander?"

"I just...yeah...bad dream." Charmander quickly tried to respond to whoever had asked him that question, most likely being his mother. He stumbled out of bed and walked to the bathroom down the hall wobbling from side to side, making him look like he was drunk. He somehow managed to make it and locked the door. Charmander looked himself in the mirror. "It was just...a dream." He told himself. "N-nothing more...than a frickin' dream." He started splashing his face with water and rubbed his eyes with it, hoping that by some miracle it would cleanse himself of all his problems at that single moment. It unfortunately failed, as it obviously was going to. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He said smashing his head into his hands. "I don't like him that way...he's just a friend..." No matter how much he tried to convince himself, it didn't help. The images of his dream kept flashing through his mind. He curled up into a ball and silently wept.

"Honey, what's wrong?" His mom's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "Charmander?" She called once more. A very audible sigh could be heard, "Look, if you don't want to talk about, it's fine. But don't stay in there too long, the bus comes in twenty minutes." Footsteps could be heard going down stairs signaling that his mom was going to work, and that any chance of him being able to talk to somebody about his dream before school started was pretty much gone. About 15 minutes had passed, Charmander had managed to stop weeping, and after deeming himself to be in a stable enough condition, left for his room to change into his school uniform.

When he arrived at the bus stop the bus still hadn't arrived, giving a few more moments for Charmander to ponder. This time, however, he was ignoring the fact that it was Squirtle, but a much different, yet equally prevalent issue: the person in his wet dream...was another MALE. He hadn't even thought of this until just now, and he momentarily forgot Squirtle was even an issue. "Am I...gay?" He thought to himself. Charmander wouldn't particularly care himself if it turned out he was, minus the fact that he thought he liked girls this entire time, but was instead worried about what others would think. "Mom would probably be fine, she doesn't have anything against gays...and Bulbasaur would probably be fine too. But Squi..." He cut his own thoughts off when remembered that Squirtle was the central part of his dream. "Why Squirtle...?" He thought as he all ready had many times before. Charmander was all most so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the bus arrived for a few seconds. When he finally did, he boarded the bus to be greeted by Squirtle and Bulbasaur like last time, though they were two rows from the front this time.

"Hey, Char!" Squirtle waved over to him.

 _"Nope, not today."_ Charmander thought to himself. He proceeded to walk passed his two friends with a blank expression on his face, not even so much as giving a glance at them to let them know he heard.

"...Charmander?" Squirtle asked with a confused note in his voice as Charmander walked to sit five rows behind him, all most at the back of the bus. A few of the other kids noticed Charmander's strange behavior, but chose to ignore it as none of them knew him on a personal level. "Dude, what's up with Charmander?" Squirtle asked Bulbasaur as the bus began to leave for their school. "He just ignored me!" Squirtle complained, slightly annoyed.

"I dunno, he's just staring out the window now though..." Bulbasaur commented. "Maybe he's upset about something?"

"What? I didn't do anything to him!"

"I never said you did..." Bulbasaur said shyly, not liking getting yelled at.

"O-oh, sorry...but still, if he has some kind of problem, he should just tell us, we're his friends..." Squirtle said annoyed.

"He may just want some time alone." Bulbasaur said, trying to be somewhat optimistic.

"I guess...I'll try talking to him at lunch."

 **-Break-**

When it came to be lunchtime, Charmander was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he...?" Squirtle asked confused.

"I don't see him anywhere..." Bulbasaur said. "Maybe one of his classes ran long?"

"Bulbasaur, stop being so optimistic. He's purposely avoiding us! Ugh, I hate this!"

"I'm just trying to help..." Bulbasaur said quietly. "B-besides, why do you care so much?"

"Because, we're supposed to be friends! And friends are _supposed_ to tell each other their problems, so they can help each other out..." Squirtle said angrily. "Whatever...If he wants to ignore us, fine by me. I'll just ignore him back!" He said proudly, as if it somehow made things better.

"Wait, but if he _does_ have problems...shouldn't we try to help?" Bulbasaur asked confused.

"Well if he thinks we can't help, then there's no reason to try to help. If he comes to us and asks for help, _then_ we'll help him." Squirtle said, explaining his logic.

"Okay...I guess..." Bulbasaur said, unsure if what Squirtle was proposing was a good idea or not.

The two didn't see Charmander for the rest of the day, mainly because they didn't share anymore classes after fourth period.

 **-Break-**

While Squirtle and Bulbasaur had been looking for Charmander during lunch, Charmander went to one of his other friends, Pikachu, to ask him for some advice. Pikachu was well-known to be openly gay, so he thought he would be the best person to talk to. It only took Charmander a few minutes at most to find him before awkwardly shuffling over to him and asking, "Um...hey, Pikachu..."

"Hmm?" Pikachu looked behind him. "Oh, what is it, Char?"

"Can...I speak to you?"

"Aren't we all ready?" Pikachu said half-jokingly.

"I mean...in private...later, after school," Charmander asked awkwardly.

"Umm...okay?" Pikachu responded confused, not sure what he wanted to talk about in private that he couldn't with Squirtle or Bulbasaur, who he knew Charmander was much better friends with.

"Thank you!" Charmander said practically bowing before going to hide in the boy's bathroom when he saw Squirtle and Bulbasaur enter the cafeteria. Pikachu looked back over at his best friend Clefairy, who was equally confused about matter.

 **-Break-**

Charmander was waiting near the school entrance hidden behind a tree, doing his best not to be seen by Squirtle, who he most certainly did not want to talk with. When he saw Pikachu standing out there looking for him, he immediately got out from his hiding place and walked over to him.

"H-hey, Pikachu." Charmander calls out awkwardly as he approached him.

"Oh, there you are. What were you doing, hiding?" Pikachu asked, not sure why Charmander was being so weird.

"Umm...not important. Anyways, let's get going, shall we?"

"Okay?" Pikachu said as he began walking to his house with Charmander. "So what's this about, anyways? Why didn't you go to one of your friends?"

"What? Are you saying we're not friends?" Charmander asked back in an attempt to dodge the question; a fairly good attempt he thought as well.

"Well, no, we are, but I mean...I've only known you since Junior High. You've known Bulbasaur and Squirtle since you were in Pre-school!"

"...actually, I met Squirtle before Pre-school, I only met Bulbasaur at Pre-school." Charmander said, some reason feeling the need to correct him.

"See? You're proving my point!" Pikachu started, "So why'd you come to me first? Er...wait DID you go to them?" Pikachu asked, now realizing he didn't even know if he was the first one Charmander came to.

"Well...they're-or, at least...Squirtle, is a main part of the problem...and no, I didn't...I...I thought you'd be better at consoling me for this than anyone else..."

"Oh...okay then." Pikachu said accepting that as a valid answer, though he was now even more lost with whatever Charmander could possibly need help with. He couldn't think of anything that would be better to come talk to him first. "Unless...nah, couldn't be." He thought to himself. "Besides, he could've also just talked to Bulbasaur..." he finished thinking to himself. "All right, here we are!" Pikachu said proudly as they started walking across his front lawn. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" He yelled as he swung the door open to reveal his dad on the couch watching TV and his mom baking a pie in the kitchen.

"Hey there, squirt. Who's your friend there?" Pikachu's dad asked looking over at them.

"Charmander. He just came over to visit for a bit." Pikachu answered beginning to walk up the stairs.

"All right. You two don't do anythin' naughty, ya hear?" His dad called back. Both Pikachu and Charmander blushed fiercely at this comment.

"He's just a friend, Dad! God..." Pikachu mumbled something under his breath.

"Honey, don't tease him! You're gonna scare his little friend away!" Teased Pikachu's mom, who was putting her pie she was baking into the oven.

"They are cute together, though." His mom said as she watched Pikachu grab Charmander's hand and drag him into his room. Her husband nodded in agreement.

"Ugh..." Pikachu groaned out of embarrassment as he entered his room with Charmander, shutting the door behind him.

"You have pretty nice parents..." Charmander said still blushing slightly.

"Yeah I guess...so, what is it?" Pikachu said, quickly changing subject when he remembered why-or rather, didn't know why-Charmander had come.

"Okay, well...you're gay, right?" Charmander asked bluntly.

"Uhhh sorry, but you're not my type...literally!" Pikachu said somewhat jokingly. Charmander gave him a somewhat serious look back. Pikachu coughed, "Uh, sorry, bad joke...but, yes, I am. Why?"

"Well...remember that field trip we went on yesterday?" Charmander asked, his face beginning to sweat.

"Yes...?"

"Well...there was mistletoe hung between the columns there and me and Squirtle were standing underneath it...and Bulbasaur made a joke about how we're supposed to be kissing, and-" Charmander got interrupted,

"You're not just here because of that stupid joke, right?" Pikachu asked unenthusiastically.

"N-no! Of course not..." Charmander began again, even more awkwardly this time, feeling more of his confidence drain as every word exited his mouth, "Well...I got...aroused by the idea...a-at first I just thought that...it was because it was a k-kiss...but when I got home and went to bed, I..." He stopped himself for a second.

"You...what?" Pikachu asked.

"I...I...I had a wet dream about Squirtle!" He blurted out all at once, covering his face to hide his blushing. Pikachu's eyes widen at this.

"Well...umm...were you-"

"Bottom." Charmander's entire face was red now. Pikachu began to think for a second.

"Okay...so...you think that you're gay...and that you have a crush...on Squirtle, right?" He asked, making sure he understood everything correctly before continuing. All he got from Charmander was a nod, as he was probably too embarrassed to even speak anything right now. "Well...okay, first of all: if you're worried about being gay...then you shouldn't; It's fine to be gay! There's nothing wrong with it." Pikachu tried to tell him reassuringly. "O-oh, uh, unless it's because of religion-I don't really know much about that, so I can't really help with that much, sorry...I'd still try not to worry about it, though."

"I-it's...not that I'm gay...and I'm not religious, so..."

"Then...it's the Squirtle part, right?" Pikachu asked slightly relieved, as the first bit had hit a little too close to home at one point. All he received was another nod. "...Okay, look. If you think you have an attraction to him, then...that's it. Nothing you can really do about it, really. BUT, if you don't think you do...then, just remember: you can't control what happens in your dreams...at least not usually...It could've been purely coincidence that Squirtle happened to be in it-maybe just because he's prevalent in your life-or because of the joke Bulbasaur had made that you were thinking about." Pikachu told Charmander, putting an arm around his back for comfort.

"I guess...but...what if I _am_ attracted to him?" Charmander asked turning his head to Pikachu, "then what do I do...?"

"Well...I guess...tell him. There's nothing else you really can do...I mean, you could get rejected, but-"

"B-but...w-what if he hates me afterwards...?" Charmander suddenly asked, tears starting to form in his eyes. This was clearly the main thing that had been on his mind.

"W-woah, don't start crying on me, pal," Pikachu started, "He's not going to hate you...you've been friends for years, right?" He said reassuringly. "And...if he does, for, whatever reason, 'hate' you...then that means you weren't very good friends in the first place. Friends are supposed to...I dunno, look passed things...but the two of you are the best pair of friends I've met...along with Bulbasaur of course." Pikachu said, finally concluding his speech. He wasn't sure if had said enough, or maybe he had said too much, he wasn't sure. "...Char? You gonna be okay?" Pikachu asked Charmander, who had been sitting still, barely making a sound. Charmander wiped tears out of his eyes that had appeared before nodding his head.

"Yeah...I...feel better now..." Charmander said, feeling a little more confident.

"Oh, well that's goo-" Charmander had suddenly pulled Pikachu into a warm embrace.

"Thanks!" Said Charmander, who looked a lot happier now than before. He even had a big smile on his face.

"It's no problem!" Pikachu replied, returning the hug. After a few seconds of hugging, Charmander said goodbye to Pikachu and left, beginning his way to his own house. Would he able to speak of this to anyone else? No, probably not. But would he be able to at least speak to Squirtle tomorrow? Hopefully, yes.

 **-End of Chapter-**

 **Hello! I'm writing this chapter on my iPod, so I can't bold this...I'll probably fix that tomorrow. Er...today...when I wake back up. (It's 4:50AM as I'm writing this right now 0.o) Anywho, sorry if the Pikachu-Charmander conversation wasn't...the best? Pikachu sounds a bit too adult-y to me, but...I didn't think it was TOO bad...Remember, first time writing something like this :P**

 **Either way I think it came out...good enough. I did, debate, by the way, if there should've been more inter-monologue of Charmander's, letting the reader know exactly how he accepted the fact he may be gay and like Squirtle, but...I didn't feel it very necessary. Besides, it would've been boring (in my opinion) if half of the chapter was him trying to accept that...**

 **Either way I think it came out good enough. I think the first half I liked better, but...eh.**

 **Also, as a user that I forget the name of kindly pointed out, I had a few grammar mistakes that I made in the last two (and probably this one...my iPod doesn't have any kind of grammar check xD), so I'll probably fix those tomorrow. (Waaaaay to tired for that right now.) anyways, I've rambled on long enough. A always, reviews and constructive criticism greatly appreciated! :)**

 **P.S. When I started writing this the story had a total of 69 views xD (call me immature IDC...) thanks for that btw :3**


	4. Chapter 3: The Closet is Creaking

Charmander awoke to beams of light creeping through his blinds, gently lying atop his eyes. "Yaawn..." He began to rub the sleep out of his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he woke up at a reasonable hour on his own for once. The second thing was that he didn't close the blinds last night, which was the cause of the light creeping in. "Maybe I should keep it open more often..." He thought to himself. He had no time for such trivial matters, however. He had decided that he would 'come out' today to Squirtle and Bulbasaur. Charmander didn't particularly like hiding secrets from his friends, and this was no exception. But this was different, as it was a much more personal secret, one that he hasn't even known himself until a few days ago. Because of this, the idea of telling someone other than Pikachu was nerve-racking. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't quite sure why he was so calm around Pikachu. Nevertheless, he had no time to think of that. Charmander went to the bathroom mirror, stared at himself in the mirror and said, "Squirtle...I have something to...no, no...Squirtle, I...wait, Bulbasaur will be there too, right? Okay then: Guys! I have something to tell you! No, too cheery...should I be cheery? Nah I should be more serious...I don't want them think something's wrong though...AGH! I'm worrying about this too much...It'll be fine...I'll tell them, and then we can move on with our lives, right?" He paused. "But...what if...no, i-it'll be fine...we're good friends, like Pikachu said...r-right? But what if they get mad for not trusting them? Uhhh why is this so hard...?" Charmander fell to the floor, finally grasping how difficult this may be.

 **-Break-**

Charmander had gone down to the bus stop and started pacing around the sign, thinking of more ideas on how to word it, and having more thoughts of becoming friendless. "No, they wouldn't do that..." He kept trying to convince himself. "Right...? No...of course not! I-I need to have more trust in them!" Charmander said hoping that talking like he thought everything was okay would trick himself into actually believing it. "Y-yeah! I'll tell them on the bus...or maybe in the cafeteria...? No, I should wait until after school... That settles it! I'm going to tell them after school!" He proclaimed proudly into the air.

"Tell us what?" A voice asked from behind. Charmander froze, his confidence suddenly completely diminishing. He slowly turned his head behind him to be met face-to-face with Squirtle.

"A-ah!" Charmander jumped back, half out of shock and half because he didn't expect Squirtle to be so close. "O-oh! S-Squirtle! W-what are you d-doing here? O-oh, Bulbasaur's h-here too, huh?" He said nervously scratching his head. "W-why are you here? Y-your stop is s-sooner than this..."

"Well, I wanted to see if I could actually _see_ my friend-it's been like three days! So I decided to drop bye and say **_hi_** ," Squirtle said annoyed. "Why were you avoiding us the other day?" He asked angrily. "We gave you some time alone, so what is it?"

"W-what? I-I wasn't...a-avoiding you...I-I...j-just, u-umm..." Charmander said trying to come up with an excuse.

"What about on the bus? You just walked passed us! And where were you during lunch?"

"I...D-didn't see you...a-and I g-got done with lunch e-early..." Charmander said hesitantly.

"Didn't see me?! Ugh, if you're going to make excuses, at least try not to make such a lousy one." Squirtle said now more angry than annoyed. He expected to at least hear 'why' from Charmander now. The three of them now stood awkwardly waiting for the bus. Charmander was looking down at the ground ashamed at himself, and Squirtle had his arms crossed still frustrated with his friend. Meanwhile Bulbasaur was deciding if he should try to help at all, maybe try and break the tension.

"S-so, um...anyone see that new episode of Eevee Rangers yesterday?" Bulbasaur asked shyly.

"Yeah..." Squirtle asked.

"No I was at-" Charmander cut himself off.

"Oh, really? Where'd you go?" Bulbasaur asked trying to sound happy.

"U-uh, nowhere important..."

"Wait a minute, you never told us." Squirtle suddenly blurted out.

"Told you what?" Charmander said quickly.

"You said you needed to tell us something, just before."

"O-oh, that? It was nothing, really...d-don't worry about it..."

"Charmander, I am GOING to worry about it. I want to know what's so 'important' that you needed to be mentally preparing yourself."

"Oh...y-you heard that? W-wait, I mean, I wasn't-"

"Ah-hah! See? It is important, otherwise you wouldn't be trying to hide it again!" Squirtle said now more curious about what was so important. "And plus you said something about us not doing something, and that you needed to have more trust or whatever."

"It was nothing..."

"C'mon, Charmander, what're you hiding?"

"Nothing!"

"Charmander, just tell me what's-"

"No, it was nothing!"

"Dude, I just want to-"

"Okay I think I'm gay okay!" He blurted out nearly all at once. There was a moment of silence.

"...what?" Squirtle asked wanting to make sure he heard correctly.

"I'm...gay..." Charmander said again, this time turning away from his friends, ready for a backlash or some kind of hate.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Bulbasaur asked happily. "I thought it was something serious!"

"Bulbasaur, it IS serious..."

"Oh...sorry...still, I don't see why you had to hide it from us. We're you friends, silly!" Bulbasaur said giving Charmander a pat on the back. "Right, Squirtle?" He said looking at him. Squirtle seemed to be in deep thought.

"H-huh? O-oh, y-yeah, I-it's fine..." He said turning to stare blankly into the road.

"See, I told ya!" Bulbasaur said turning back towards Charmander.

"T-thanks guys..." Charmander said rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

"So when'd you find out?" Bulbasaur asked cheerfully, eager to learn more about his friend. "What made you find out?"

"Oh, uh...I found out last-" Charmander cut himself off. "Uh, last Friday..." He didn't want any connections to be made to him liking Squirtle-not yet, anyways. "I dunno I just...kinda realized it?" He told him, not wanting to go to in-depth for the same aforementioned reason.

"Oh, that's cool. So, uh...anyone you like in particular?" Bulbasaur asked with a slight pervy note added to his usual timid demeanor.

"U-umm...Pikachu's pretty cute, I guess." He said the first person he could think of. Bulbasaur nodded.

"Mm. Squirtle, are you okay?" Bulbasaur asked, noticing Squirtle was being awfully quiet.

"Oh, uh yeah. I just...don't have much to say, I guess." Squirtle tried to answer without seeming like he had to come up with one.

"Y'know, you guys should come down to this stop more often. It's fun talking before school." Charmander said, ignoring the previous awkwardness.

"Yeah, it is...actually, I was kinda surprised. I thought we would've gotten here before you..." Bulbasaur admitted.

"Oh, I got up early by accident...I think...maybe it was on purpose...I can't really remember...I have to say though, it feels really good to have that off my chest finally." He replied back. "Oh, finally! The bus is here!" Charmander said happily as the bus arrived.

"I thought you liked us coming down to talk?"

"Uh, well yeah, but...It's cold!" He told him, rushing inside. "Ahhh...so much warmer..." Bulbasaur and Squirtle followed in suite, with Squirtle sitting behind Bulbasaur and Charmander as the front seats only had room for two people, as per usual.

"So...you gonna tell anyone else?" Bulbasaur asked, that being the last question he could think of right now.

"Umm...maybe my mom...I mean, Pikachu all ready knows, but..."

"Oh, is that where you went yesterday?"

"Huh...? Oh, yeah."

"Cool."

 **-Break-**

School was out for today and Charmander and Bulbasaur had been talking the entire time as they leaving. Charmander was happy things were back to normal, even they only hadn't been normal for a day. He hadn't even noticed how much quieter Squirtle had been then usual. "Uh, hey listen, guys. I'm gonna go back to my place."

"Oh, okay...me and Bulbasaur will be at his place if you need us. Bye Squir!" Charmander said as he ran off with Bulbasaur, who had captured the previous Eevee Rangers episode on VHS, as ancient as one is. Meanwhile, Squirtle was feeling conflicted. Charmander had just come out as being gay, something he hadn't known before. It probably wouldn't of been much of a problem, if it wasn't for his dad, who always told him how bad gays were. Squirtle felt like he should feel happy for Charmander...but he grew up learning he should hate people like him. His mom always said it was fine and to just ignore his dad, but his dad was generally the more dominant one in the household. Even if he was okay with it, he'd probably never get to see him again if his dad found out. Squirtle wasn't sure what to do.

 **-End of Chapter-**

 **Hey everyone! :P as I said last chapter, I fixed (most) of the grammar mistakes in 2 & 3 (not too many ;) ), but it turns out I didn't have time to check the Prologue, so I'll get to that tomorrow. Anyways, on to this chapter: I think it came out a lot better than the previous one...is that a bad thing? Like...coming to terms with being gay is important, yeah...but I think the coming out part is slightly more important? Maybe? I dunno...I'll probably go bak and revise chapter 2 eventually, as there were a few things that bug me.**

 **Also, next chapter is most likely going to be mainly from Squirtle's POV.**

 **Spoiler/Hint:**

 **Another all ready mentioned character is also gay (other than Pikachu obviously), and liked another previously mention character. (Hint hint, see if you can figure it out, I'd like to see if you could!)**

 **Also, as always, reviews and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! And with that, I bid you good day (or night)**

 **FUN FACT:**

 **It's 4:59AM as I finish writing this sentence :O.**


	5. Chapter 4: Watching a Movie

Squirtle was standing at the doorway of his house, some reason feeling hesitant to enter his own house. After mentally preparing himself for any future conversations, he finally entered his house. "I'm home..." Squirtle called out as quietly as he could while still being audible.

"Welcome home, Squirley!" Said his, who was mom coming down the stairs, "So, how was your day at school? Anything exciting happen?" she asked.

"Umm...n-no, nothing really...I was going to go to my room, if that's okay."

"Oh, of course!" Squirtle's mom moved off of the stairs, allowing him access to his room. Squirtle went up as quickly as possible and locked the door to his room. He took a seat on his bed and began to think long and hard. Squirtle thought back to how his dad had talked about gay people, with them going to hell or being inferior for one reason or another. He never had thought of it before, but his father's rantings never seemed to make much sense, and was mostly composed of empty insults. Squirtle then thought about how his mom would tell him not to listen to his father behind his back. His mom SEEMED to make more sense, but then again she never made any kind of counter argument, and just said to ignore his dad. Because of this, Squirtle decided to do some research of his own on his laptop.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Charmander and Bulbasaur were playing a game Bulbasaur got for his birthday one year. It was called PokéRacers, and it was just a typical racing game. They soon got bored of this and decided to watch a movie instead, as Bulbasaur had a lot more movies than video games. "All right...what kind of movie do you want to watch? I have action, romance, comedy..." Bulbasaur started.

"Just pick whatever you want to watch. Your house, after all." Charmander told him.

"Oh...okay!" Bulbasaur started skimming through some of his favorites. "Oh, let's watch this one!" He said popping the disc into the DVD Player.

"Whaddaya pick?"

"I...don't remember the name of it. It's just some romantic comedy I like. You can check the case for the title, if you want."

"How don't you know the name...?"

"I dunno, I usually recognize movies by the cover, or sometimes the characters in the movie...I don't usually pay attention to the title."

"That makes no sense!"

"S-shut up..." Bulbasaur said blushing, taking a seat on his bed next to Charmander.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Squirtle had come to the conclusion that the only reason people said gays were a bad thing only had said it because it was either immoral, had virtually no reason, or were religious reasons. He wasn't very religious himself, so he didn't find the latter to be much of an issue. Another thing he noticed was all most all of the people saying it was immoral gave either absurd or no reasoning while people that said otherwise usually gave very well thought out rebuttals. This made something change in Squirtle. He began to doubt what his dad had been saying, and lost a lot of trust he had previously had with his father.

"I...guess there's nothing wrong with it, then..." Squirtle laughed a bit at himself. "I'm not sure why I got so worried...Charmander's still Charmander either way..." He thought to himself. "I wonder if they're still at Bulbasaur's house...?"

 **-Meanwhile-**

"Elizabeth, you know I would've done anything to save you, right?" Asked the lead male of the movie.

"Oh, well that's sweet of you! 'Tis a shame I wouldn't do the same for you, Jacob." Replied Elizabeth, lead female.

"My, Elizabeth, that's quite harsh, don't you think? What could possibly make you say such an awful thing?"

"Well, Jacob, I have been lying to you, for my heart now lies with another!"

"But how could that be? It's only been four hours since you've been kidnapped! Who else could you have possibly fallen for?"

"I'm sorry, Jacob, but alas...it is Anthony...my captor!" Elizabeth said melodramatically.

"What? This can not be!"

"But it is!" Said another voice coming from off screen. Anthony walked into the room.

"You!"

"Good bye, dear Jacob. I hope you have a nice fall!" Anthony laughed maniacally as he pulled down a lever to open a trapdoor below Jacob's feet, causing him to fall down into the abyss below.

"Elizabeeeeth!" Charmander wasn't enjoying the movie that much. Sure, a few moments made him laugh, but those was rare and few. Most of the romance was over the top and ridiculous like the scene that had just played out, which Charmander found annoying. This was the seventh time Elizabeth said she was going to marry Jacob only to change her mind and not like him anymore, causing something ridiculous to happen for them to get separated and Jacob needing to find her. He could see why someone may like the movie, but it wasn't his cup of tea.

"So how do you like the movie so far?" Bulbasaur asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Uhh...it's okay, I guess..." Charmander answered honestly.

"O-oh, do you not like it...? We can watch something else, if you'd like..."

"N-No! This one's fine..."

"Okay...if you say so." Charmander wasn't sure if he should've been polite or not, as he would've loved to watch something else. He decided to suck it up though so as to not ruin Bulbasaur's movie watching experience, even if he had stated he had watched it before. "Oh, oh! This is the scene!" Bulbasaur seemed excited for some reason.

"Why are you so excited for it?"

"Oh, uh...whenever I imagine myself having my first kiss, I imagine it like this scene. All though I picture it a little differently: I'd be at school on the swings-or maybe atop a hill having a picnic-looking out into a forest, and the sun would be setting, making it look all pink 'n stuff. Then me and whoever I'm be kissing, I usually imagine some cute boy, would lean in closer to each other...and kiss! Although...in real life it would probably just be a regular kiss. I dunno why I came up with something so extravagant like that...like I said though, I mostly based my fantasy off of this scene here, where Rebecca and Jordan are kissing at sunset on their balcony." Bulbasaur said smiling happily, thinking back on his fantasy he had just described.

"Oh, wow. That's a, uh, pretty romantic set-up you've got there, with the sunset and the woods being nearby 'n stuff." Bulbasaur nodded and they both returned to the movie. There were a few moments of silence from both of them until Charmander suddenly realized something. "WAIT A MINUTE!" He suddenly yelled.

"W-what is it?" Bulbasaur jumped in surprise.

"Did you just say that you imagined yourself kissing a 'cute **_boy_** '?!"

"Uh, yeah...why?"

"Bulbasaur...are you gay?"

"Yeah, why...?"

"Since when...?"

"I've always been...I thought you knew that all ready?"

"N-no...you never really talk about stuff like that, so I never noticed...I don't think Squirtle knows either, actually..."

"O-oh! Really? Oops...sorry about that!" Bulbasaur said blushing fiercely, feeling really silly. "I guess I just kinda assumed..."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"O-oh, well...I-If you had all ready know that I-I was gay...then maybe you wouldn't of been so nervous when you told me and Squirtle you were gay..." He said solemnly.

"Oh...maybe...but that's okay. I don't really care either way. I mean, I told you guys. That's all I really care about."

"Oh...that's good, then..."

"Actually, that does explain a few things...like why you weren't ever interested in any girls we would tell you to talk to."

"Y-yeah, I guess."

"So, uh...since we're on the subject...is there anyone you have a crush on?" Charmander asked curiously, figuring it was only fair since Bulbasaur asked him the same earlier, even if he did technically lie.

"O-oh me...?" Bulbasaur asked hesitantly. "Uh...well...this may be kind of awkward, but..." He started.

 **-End-**

 **And there we go! Chapter done. Pretty proud of this one, not gonna lie. I mean...I would've made it a little longer, but I chose to go for the cliffhanger option instead, since I didn't really have any of those yet :P**

 **Also, I kinda want to watch the movie that Bulbasaur and Charmander are watching. :I It sounds like it could be funny...even though I technically created it *ahem* *ahem* anyways, I'll just leave you letting you know that this chapter took the shortest amount of time to write so far, being about only 2 1/2 hours, with the rest averaging at around 3 to 4.5. (4:22 AM at time of writing this sentence...should probably start writing these in the morning, huh?)**


	6. Chapter 4: Watching a Movie (Part 2)

"I...I like, uh..." Bulbasaur started blushing, "I like..." He seemed to be struggling to form the proper words.

"You like...who? C'mon, spit it out all ready!" Charmander asked eagerly. Bulbasaur had a visible streak of blush over his face, which looked particularly cute to Charmander.

"Um...well...I always thought that..." A loud audible gulp could be heard, "Y-you were cute, Charmander..." Charmander's entire face seemingly turned red.

"M-me? W-why me?" He got up from the bed, feeling too flustered to be so close to Bulbasaur.

"I...I dunno...I guess it's because you're always so nice to me..." Bulbasaur told him. Charmander stood silently still. "I-I'm sorry...I made this awkward, didn't I...?"

"N-no...er, yeah, b-but...I mean...I uh...was the one that asked..." Charmander paused for a second. "Um...b-by the way, Bulbasaur..."

"Y-yeah?"

"Um...was that...'cute boy' you mentioned by any chance, uh...me?" Charmander asked awkwardly. There was a moment of awkward silence, something which seemed to be becoming increasingly more prevalent in his life. Bulbasaur gave a small nod in response. "I...I can't believe Bulbasaur has a crush on me..." Charmander thought to himself. He couldn't wrap his head around this-one of his best friends had just confessed their attraction to him. Then again, he had unconfessed feelings for Squirtle, so maybe best friends secretly liking each other wasn't as uncommon as he originally thought.

"S-so...?" Bulbasaur asked as if waiting for some sort of response.

"W-what?"

"Well...I-I just confessed to you...r-right...? W-what do you think?" Bulbasaur asked, giving a somewhat hopeful smile.

"M-me? W-what do you mean?"

"Um...I mean... what do you think of me...?"

"I-I..." Charmander stopped to think for a second. How DID he feel about Bulbasaur? Sure he had an apparent attraction to Squirtle, but he never really thought about Bulbasaur. He always seemed to be there for him, even when Squirtle wasn't able to be. Charmander couldn't even recall him and Bulbasaur getting into any arguments, but could recall plenty between himself and Squirtle. He continued to think of about it until he realized that maybe he did like Bulbasaur in that way after all. _"And besides..."_ Charmander thought to himself, _"I'd feel horrible if I made him cry..."_ He looked at Bulbasaur's cute, hopeful smile he had been giving him. Charmander couldn't really think of any bad qualities Bulbasaur had either, except for being quiet sometimes, if that even counted as a flaw. Then again, Bulbasaur was usually always quieter around Charmander in particular, so he may have only been quiet out of embarrassment. _"Sure, why not give it a shot? Doubt I'd get anywhere with Squirtle...unless he turned out to be gay as well."_ He thought to himself. Charmander finally came to an answer, "...Y-yeah...I guess I like you, too..." Bulbasaur's face instantly lit up, being the happiest Charmander had ever seen him before.

"R-really? D-do you mean it?! This is great!" Bulbasaur said excitedly. "That means we can do all kinds of things! Like, go on a date, become boyfriend and boyfriend, kiss-oh my gosh! That would be my first kiss!" He gasped before rambling on a bit more.

"W-whoa, calm down a little, Bulb."

"Sorry! I'm just really excited!"

"I could tell..." Charmander chuckled a little.

"S-so what do you wanna do first?" Bulbasaur asked, his excitement not dying down one bit since it started.

"W-well...uh...gee, I dunno...I'm not very good at romance..."

"Then...h-how about we kiss?" Bulbasaur asked eagerly.

"O-okay! Yeah, let's do that!" Charmander hopped back onto the bed and looked at Bulbasaur. They both looked at each other for a little while before Bulbasaur decided to initiate the kiss. He leaned in closer to Charmander's face, closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Their lips met for only a short while before Bulbasaur pulled away even more excited than before. "I...I can't believe it! My first kiss! This is so cool!" Bulbasaur gave a cute squeal before going in and giving Charmander another kiss before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Hey guys, I decided to come ov-" said a voice that had just creaked open the door to Bulbasaur's bedroom. Both Charmander and Bulbasaur pulled away to find who the voice belonged to to find non-other than a very flustered Squirtle.

"Oh gosh oh gosh, Sorry, sorry!" Squirtle said before quickly closing the door. He then immediately proceeded to sink to the floor an embarrassed mess. Bulbasaur and Charmander took a moment to process what just happened before a wave of embarrassment swept over them when they finally realized what just happened. Charmander practically fell off the bed in his scramble to get to the door.

"S-Squirtle?" He said flinging the door back open only to have Squirtle fall backwards onto the floor.

"Yes...?" Squirtle asked, seemingly not even aware he had been moved.

"Uh...hi...what's up?"

"I dunno. Nothing much. Just came over to say hi to my friends. Hi, by the way."

"Oh...so, did you see, uh..."

"So's Bulbasaur gay too?"

"...yeah."

"Since when?"

"Always..."

"...Oh." Squirtle finally pulled himself up off of the ground. "So...uh...do you want me to go?" Charmander looked at Bulbasaur, seemingly asking for conformation.

"N-no! We were just watching a movie, if you want to join us..."

"Okay...sure." Both of them awkwardly shuffled over to Bulbasaur's bed and took a seat, with Squirtle on Bulbasaur's left and Charmander on his right. "So...what's this movie about, anyway?" Squirtle asked trying to break some of the awkwardness.

"Oh, it's a...about a Machoke named Jacob trying to save a Roselia named Elizabeth a few hundred different times so they can get married...Elizabeth keeps falling for someone else-usually some bad guy-right before she's rescued though." Charmander explained as least awkwardly as possible.

"Oh...that sounds kinda dumb."

"It's not supposed to be taken seriously...I think." Charmander told him. This is when Squirtle noticed Bulbasaur hadn't said a single word since he got there. He debated whether or not he should try talking to him or not, but decided against it as he had all ready ruined a supposed-to-be private moment.

 **-Break-**

Since the movie was all ready halfway over when he started watching it, Squirtle was expecting to be completely lost. Surprisingly, however, it turned out it was pretty easy to follow either way.

"So...what did everyone think of the movie?" Bulbasaur asked, these words being the first Squirtle had heard since he got there. "I think it's pretty funny..."

"I dunno...it's not...the best movie I've seen...but it wasn't really bad, either. It was only okay, I liked a few of the jokes, but I didn't find the rest of it all that interesting." Charmander told him.

"Well, I mean...I started watching it from halfway through, but...I thought it was pretty funny from I watched." Squirtle replied.

"Aw, c'mon...I feel like I'm out-numbered here..." Charmander pouted a bit.

"Eh, maybe you're just a hipster." Squirtle said smirking.

"NO!" Charmander gave him a bump on the noggin. "I am NOT a hipster..."

"Ow..." Squirtle said rubbing his head. Bulbasaur giggled at the two's banter. "Um...so...on another note..." He looked at his friends in embarrassment, "Are you two a, uh...couple now, or...?" There was yet again another moment of silence.

Bulbasaur opened his mouth to speak, but before he could even get a word out, Charmander answered with a quick, "Yup!"

"Oh...that's cool, I guess...sorry, I uh...walked...in on you earlier." Squirtle said apologetically.

"Nah, it's fine. Right, Bulbasaur?" Charmander asked turning his head to look at Bulbasaur, who was delighted at the fact that Charmander confirmed their status as a couple.

"...Huh? Oh, uh, yeah! It's fine." Bulbasaur replied.

"Oh, well that's good." He let out a sigh of relief. "I'm happy for you two, though. I mean, I never thought Charmander would get a girlfriend-yet alone a boyfriend!" The three of them laughed as his remark before Charmander realized what he said and gave him a light slap to the shoulder.

"Jerk!" He said jokingly.

"Oh, hi Mr. Blastoise!" Bulbasaur said looking at someone at the doorway. He seemingly ignored Bulbasaur.

"I came to pick up Squirtle. It's dinner." Squirtle's dad said in a very stern voice. A look of fear suddenly spread across Squirtle's face. Squirtle cautiously crawled off the bed and walked over to his father, his face pale as a ghost. He went to turn his head towards his friends and said "B-"

"COME. NOW." Squirtle's dad yanked Squirtle out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"...I wonder what's wrong with him?" Charmander asked. "You don't think he heard Squirtle...do you?"

"I dunno...I didn't see when he got here." Bulbasaur said equally confused.

"Eh, he's probably fine. Maybe Squirtle wasn't supposed to come out so late? I mean...it's all ready-" he looked at the time. "Oh my gosh! It's all ready 4 o'clock! Ugh...maybe mom will let me sleepover...do you think your parents would mind?"

"I don't think so. Want me to go ask?"

"Sure."

Bulbasaur went down the stairs. "Hey mummy, daddy." He called.

"Yes?" Asked his father, who was in the middle of cooking meatloaf for dinner.

"Can Charmander stay over for tonight?"

"Of course he can! As long as Miss Charizard doesn't mind, that is."

"Thanks dad!" Bulbasaur went to upstairs but then quickly went back downstairs. "Oh, uh...by the way. I thought my friends knew, but they didn't, so maybe you don't either, but...I'm gay!" He said happily.

"Oh, okay, Bulby." His father said not really paying much attention, more concerned about if they had enough meatloaf for four people.

"K, I'll be in my room!" Bulbasaur announced as he ran upstairs. It only took a few moments before his father realized what he said.

"WHAT?!" He said in shock. "I guess that does explain a few things, though...hey, Honey!" He called to his wife, who he was going to tell this new information too.

"So what'd they say?" Charmander asked.

"My dad said it's fine as long as your mom is okay with it."

"She said it was fine."

"Yay! That means we're having a sleepover!" Bulbasaur said excitedly. "And right after becoming boyfriends..." He suddenly blushed at a certain thought, but quickly pushed it away. "Uh...you don't think we're moving too fast...do you?"

"Uh...well not unless you think so...why?"

"N-no reason..." Bulbasaur said still blushing. He never had any of these kinds of thoughts before, but then again, he'd only recently learned about the birds 'n the bees, so that was most likely why. It also didn't help that he had never been so close to another boy before. The thought of doing that with Charmander made him feel incredibly embarrassed, even though he knew it wasn't going to happen, and that he didn't know too much about it in the first place.

"Are you okay, Bulb?...Bulb? Bulbasaur? Yoohoo! You zoning out there?" Charmander laughed a bit.

"H-huh...? O-oh! S-sorry!"

"You're so cute when you're flustered!" Bulbasaur blushed even more.

"N-no I'm not...A-and either way...y-you're cuter!" He said trying to come up with a comeback.

"All right, if ya say so." Charmander shrugged. "So, do you know when dinner'll be done?"

"Umm...my dad's cooking meatloaf...so probably 5:30ish..."

"Oh, okay. So what do you wanna do why we wait?"

"Umm...oh! Maybe some Po-Ké-Oh!, that's all ways pretty fun."

"Uh...sure! I'll have to reread the rules though, it's been a bit since I've played..." Charmander said as Bulbasaur pulled out his Po-Ké-Oh! kit.

"Kay, here's the rulebook then!" Bulbasaur said taking the rulebook out of his limited-edition tin and handing it to Charmander.

"Thanks." He said and began reading the rules as Bulbasaur picked out a deck.

 **And there we go! End of chapter! I labelled this as 'part 2' because it's technically the same chapter, I just wrote this on two different days. I decided to try and make this one longer (1,900 Words not including AN). I'll probably spend tomorrow or the day after fixing grammar and other mistakes in the previous (and probably this) chapter depending. Anyways, I'm happy with how this on turned out (I've said that on how many of these now?) and I hope you enjoyed it as well. (Also, anyone guess that Bulbasaur 'twist'? ((I tried making this chapter more 'comedic', I mean, one of the genres is humor after all)).) I hope you all have a lovely day. :3**

 **EDIT:**

 **I'm considering merging the prologue and chapter 1...just figured I'd let you guys know in case you cared for some reason.**

 **1/8/2017 7:10 PM EDIT**

 **Just so everyone knows, I've fixed (nearly) all of the grammar mistakes in this and the previous chapters :P**

 **I'll be making a new chapter sometime later.**


	7. Chapter 5: Squirtle Absent?

Charmander awoke in a similar fashion to how he had the previous morning, with the light shining in his eyes and whatnot. At first he wasn't quite sure where he was, _"Definitely not my room..."_ he though drowsily. He began looking around the room to figure out where he was, though it proved difficult as he hadn't fully awaken yet. He then noticed that someone was in the bed with him, and turned to see that it was none other than Bulbasaur. _"What...Bulbasaur...? Why's he here...?"_ he thought confused. After a few more seconds of waking up he _finally_ remembered where he was, along with the events of the previous day. He started to blush when he thought about it. Charmander looked back over at Bulbasaur, who was peacefully sleeping, a small smile on his face. _"He's so cute when he's asleep..."_ he thought to himself. Bulbasaur started shifting a bit before giving a small yawn.

"...Oh, morning Charmander..." he said tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Mornin' Bulbasaur." Charmander said back. "Have any nice dreams?" he asked climbing out of the bed.

"Nah, not really...I think it was about...uh...I think...I dunno, I think there was a forest...I dunno, I forget." He said laughing a bit, climbing out of bed as well.

"Mm." Charmander said, "It's fine if I stay for breakfast, right? I don't really feel like walking all the way back to my house so early in the morning." He asked.

"Yeah, of course! How could I refuse my _boyfriend_?" Bulbasaur asked, smiling a lot when he said the word.

"Thanks." He said blushing a bit for some reason. The two started going down the stairs and going to the kitchen to see what there was to eat. Since it was Friday, both of Bulbasaur's parents were at work in the morning, so the two would have to make their own breakfast. They eventually decided on having toaster pastries, as it would be the quickest thing to make, since they still needed to get ready for school. "Oh, shoot! I just realized, I don't have my school uniform with me..." he said.

"Oh, hold on, I think I have a spare. One second!" Bulbasaur said happily running up the stairs to fetch the spare uniform. When Charmander changed into the uniform Bulbasaur gave him, he noticed that it was really loose and baggy on him, so he ended up also borrowing a belt to prevent his pants from falling down.

 **-Break-**

"So, Charmander..." Bulbasaur started. The two of them were waiting for the bus.

"Yeah?" He asked looking over at Bulbasaur.

"Well, uh...you know how, we're, uh, y'know...boyfriends...right?" He asked.

Charmander started blushing a bit, "Yeah...what about it...?"

"Well...I was just wondering if you wanted to tell people about it or not yet-like, the rest of our friends 'n stuff." He asked.

"Uhhh..." He took a second to think, "I guess it depends on the person..."

"Oh, okay...I was just wonder so I knew who I could gloat about it to!" Bulbasaur said smiling, a light blush appearing on his face.

"Hmm? What would you be gloating about?" Charmander asked a bit confused.

"Well...none of our other friends have boyfriends! Or...girlfriends. So we'd be the first of our friends to be in a relationship!" He said smiling some more.

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess..."

"What's wrong...? Do you not want to tell anybody? I mean, we don't have to, if you don't want..." Bulbasaur said starting to frown.

"No-I mean, we can, but...I mean...I-I dunno...I guess just not so soon, 'kay?"

"...Mmm, okay..." Bulbasaur said, looking a bit down. "Oh, bus is here." He said as the bus pulled up to the stop. The two got onto the bus expecting to see Squirtle sitting somewhere, as his stop was before Bulbasaur's, but instead found he was nowhere on the bus. "Where's Squirtle?" Bulbasaur asked, concerned for his friend.

"Eh, he's probably fine. His mom probably drove him to school today. I mean, that's what she usually does when she also has to go to the store, since it's in the same direction as school." Charmander said, not worrying about it as his mom did this a lot. Bulbasaur was still concerned though, as that was just the type of person he was. The two of them began talking on their way to school.

 **-Break-**

"So, do you know what you want for Christmas yet?" Bulbasaur asked Charmander as they walked off the bus. "I haven't written my list to Santa yet, so I'm probably going to write it this weekend." He said smiling. Charmander gave a bit of a puzzled look,

"You still believe in Santa Claus?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course! Don't you?" He asked cheerfully.

"Uh...yeah, sure. But uh, I'm not really sure what I want...I'll probably just ask for money and get something that I like afterwards." Charmander told him.

"Again? That's what you do every year..." Bulbasaur said frowning, "You make it so hard to get you a present..." he whined.

"It's not my fault! I just don't know what I want unless I see it..." he half-mumbled. "So, do you think we'll have a white or green Christmas this year?" Charmander asked as he pushed open the door to their classroom. Ms. Gardevoir had yet to arrive.

"I hope it snows! Everything looks much prettier that way." He commented. Bulbasaur began to look for something in the classroom, but noticed that it wasn't there. "...Squirtle isn't here." He pointed out.

Charmander looked over towards Squirtle's desk. "Oh yeah, you're right...I wonder where he is then? You don't think he missed the bus do you?" he asked sort of jokingly, but new this was very much out of character for him.

"I dunno...I don't think so...maybe he's sick! I hope he's alright...I'll be sure to get him his favourite flowers to cheer him up!...uh, do you know what his favourite flower is?" Bulbasaur asked.

"I don't know! I think he like carnations though." Charmander told him taking his seat at his desk, which happened to be at the window. Bulbasaur's desk was right next to his.

"Okay! I'm getting him carnations then." Bulbasaur said, determined to make his possibly sick friend feel better.

"You don't even know if he's actually sick though."

"Oh...right...he'll probably still like them though, right?" Bulbasaur asked.

"Uhh...yeah. Probably." Charmander said getting a bit concerned for Squirtle now as well. It would really suck if he had gotten sick, as today was the last day of school before Christmas vacation started, which would last for a little over two weeks.

 **-Break-**

The two had left to go to the cafeteria as it was time for lunch. Bulbasaur instantly started looking around to see if he could see Squirtle. He almost instantly spotted him wearing a long-sleeved sweater. "Oh, there he is! I guess he wasn't sick after all. Maybe he just didn't need to go to Language today." He said cheerfully, happy to see that his friend wasn't sick though.

"Oh, you're right." Charmander said also spotting Squirtle. Strangely though, as soon as they started approaching him, Squirtle had gotten up from the table he was at and started retreating out of the cafeteria.

"H-hey, Squirtle!" Bulbasaur called out, though due to the loud commotion of the cafeteria he probably couldn't hear him anyway. "Oh no, now he's avoiding us! Ah, do you think something is wrong? Maybe he's gay too?"

"What? No-that'd be way too coincidental..." Charmander said, very confused about why Squirtle just ran away from them. Although then again, it was kind of hard to tell if Squirtle had actually even seen them or not, so he was probably just going to his History class, which started around soon, so he probably wanted to get there earlier, like he usually did. Charmander told Bulbasaur this, and he instantly felt relieved.

"Ah, I was worried there for a second!" Bulbasaur started, "I thought he was avoiding us like you were."

"Hey, I said I was sorry..." Charmander mumbled.

"Oh, I know! And I forgive you! I have to say though, I was worried you didn't like us anymore-and that you didn't want to be friends anymore." Bulbasaur said as they both sat down at what was pretty much their own private table, as no-one else usually sat there for whatever reason.

"What? Why wouldn't I want to be friends with you?" Charmander said with a joking kind of voice.

Bulbasaur shrugged, "I dunno." The two continued talking about various things all throughout lunch until it was time for class again. They didn't see Squirtle at all for the rest of school, which was normal because neither of them had any other classes with him, but both found it odd that they didn't see him in the halls. When school was over, both of them decided to go to Squirtle's house since they hadn't seen him all day, and also wanted to talk about whose house they were all staying at for their annual winter sleepover. Bulbasaur walked up the few steps and knocked on the door, due to the lack of a doorbell. "Hello? Squirtle!" He called out, eager to see his friend. They could both hear heavy footsteps from someone coming over to the door, but stopping right in front of it. Charmander assumed it was one of the adults and they were using the peephole to see who was the door. They waited for a few moments though and heard no-one say anything, so Bulbasaur knocked on the door again. They waited for about five minutes to still get no reply. They were both a bit uncomfortable with the fact that the footsteps never went away, meaning that whoever was there had been watching them through the peephole the whole time. Charmander decided to make sure that they weren't being idiots and made sure they were at the right house.

 _"Yeah, right number..."_ Charmander thought to himself. "C'mon Bulbasaur, let's trying calling him instead." He suggested.

"Oh, okay," Replied a confused Bulbasaur. The two of them proceeded onwards to Bulbasaur's house. When they arrived Bulbasaur immediately picked up the phone in the kitchen and dialed Squirtle's number. He actually had to remember it, as for some reason he had a rotary phone, as his parents kept an old one they had and never got a new one. After a few seconds someone with a deep voice picked up. It was obviously Squirtle's dad.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi! Is Squirtle th-"

" **Squirtle can't talk right now.** " He said before hanging up the phone on him.

"Is he there?" Charmander asked.

"No, his dad said he couldn't talk right now-I think he did something bad-his dad sounded really angry. Maybe he's grounded." Bulbasaur said.

"Oh, really...? I can't think of anything he's done to get grounded though..." Charmander said starting to think of anything he did recently to get grounded for. He couldn't think of anything, but knew that his father was very unreasonable, so he could've gotten grounded for the stupidest thing. Usually he wasn't so serious like that on the phone though. He almost never even picked up the phone in the first place.

"I'll text him." Charmander said before reaching into his pocket before realizing he didn't have his phone with him, "Oh, crap! I forgot this is your uniform-by phone's probably in my pants in your room." He said remembering that he hadn't taken his clothes out of Bulbasaur's room when he changed into the uniform. Bulbasaur followed him upstairs. Charmander was right, he left the phone in his pocket. _'Hey, Squirt. Are you grounded or something? Your dad said you can't talk, and no-one answered the door at your house.'_ He sent the text. Fifteen minutes later and still no reply.

A/N:

2,087 Words~

Sorry it took me long to update! it's not dead though, so that's good. So, what has happened to Squirtle? I put enough hints throughout this chapter where it should be pretty easy to figure out~

On another note I didn't write this at 4 in the morning! Although I am uploading at 2...I wrote it at a normal hour though, I swear!

Anyways, I'll try to update more frequently now~

Constructive Criticism is appreciated! Please feel free to review! :3

(I'm grammar fixing this tomorrow btw)

P.S.

Thanks to Prince Izzy X for the kind words! It's nice to know the characters (Bulbasaur especially) came across how I wanted them to :3


End file.
